five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo the Lion
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Leo around 400 years ago was contracted to Anna Heartfillia who used his key to open the Eclipse Gate so she can travel into the future with the 5 Dragon Slayers and their Dragons to defeat Acnologia. around 400 years later his key was eventually obtained by Karen Lilica a wizard of the Blue Pegasus along fellow spirit Aries the Ram. Karen was known for abusing her spirits usually ended up using Aries as a human shield. Just as his owner was about to sentence Aries to seven days imprisonment in the human world which can be fatal Celestial Spirits for what she believed was because Aries told about her abuse to her Guild Master Bob. Leo having enough of the abuse he demanded that she terminate her contracts with them otherwise he would stay the human world until she did so, thus rendering Karen unable to summon any other Spirits. He easily resisted Karen's attempts of forced closure of his gate by using his own Magic. By staying in the human world he prevented her from summoning any of her other spirits. This because it is normally difficult for a wizard to summon more than one spirit at a time. This prevented her getting jobs and earning a living. He told Karen he would only close his gate if she severed their contracts. He stayed in a abandoned church outside town. Leo was able to endure this for 3 months when he finally decided that Karen had learned her lesson and he would forgive her, and should Karen abuse Aries again, he could simply defend his friend once more. However, he soon learned that Karen, had died on mission fighting another Dark Wizard from Bob. Leo was devastated by her death and because he indirectly played a part in her death which also violated his contract he was banish from Celestial Spirit World. Son after he disguised himself as human and joined the Fairy Tail guild. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Red Willow Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic' Regulus ( Regurusu): A type of Caster Magic related to his Celestial Spiritpowers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!."Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. *'Regulus Impact' (獅子王の輝きレグルスインパクト Regurusu Inpakuto) :The user raises their hand, engulfed in light, and attacks the target by sending the head of a lion, composed of the aforementioned light, at them. * Speed of Regulus ** Hunting Lion: * Strength of Regulus ** Roaring Lion: * Sting of Regulus ** Lion Fang: * Sword of Regulus ** Lion Claw 'Trivia' Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Alliance Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Summons Category:Male Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Immortal Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Caster Magic User